Green Arrow (Stephen Amell)
History Origin Oliver Queen Born Oliver Jonas Queen also known Green Arrow is the son Robert Queen and Moira Queen along with the older brother of his half sister Thea Queen. He is also The Founder and Leader of Team Arrow where he works along side John Diggle, Felicity Smoak and Roy Harper. He is also a Former Member of A.R.G.U.S. where he worked as an Operative in Hong Kong during his 5 Years where he was believed to be dead. Before that during those 5 Years he was also stranded on The Island of Lian Yu. Meeting Barry Allen After a break in at Queen Consolidated by Cyrus Gold under orders from Brother Blood The Leader of The Church of Blood Oliver along side Felicity Smoak and John Diggle meet Barry Allen who has come from Central City to help solve the strange case. They soon solve part of the case and find Cyrus Gold however during the battle he's badly injured. Having been found by his Team and needing help John Diggle and Felicity Smoak asked Barry Allen to save his life which he does along with learning who he real is under the hood. After working together the four of them eventually solve the case and stop the threat of Cyrus Gold and Brother Blood The Leader of The Church of Blood. Advising Barry Allen Just before leaving the hospital he receives a call from Barry Allen who recently woke up from a coma. Meeting on a rooftop in Starling City Barry Allen tells him his story on how he got his powers and became a Metahuman. Fully hearing Barry Allen's story he reassures his friend that the powers he now has were a gift given to help the people and protect people saving them in a Flash. Before he leaves he gives Barry Allen one more piece of advice and that is to wear a mask. The two leave both leave the rooftop and impressing one another on how they exited with him going back to base and Barry Allen returning to Central City. Team Arrow and The Flash Needing help in tracking down and stopping Captain Boomerang from his attack on A.R.G.U.S. Oliver Queen leads John Diggle and Felicity Smoak to Central City to ask The Flash and his Team for help in finding this Villain. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Martial Arts' **'Eskrima': Oliver is highly proficient in this discipline, incorporating it into his training regimen. *'Master Archer': Oliver is skilled in a potent mix of archery and martial arts which emphasizes focus and coordination. He also has an assortment of specialty arrows. *'Multi Lingual': Oliver is able to speak Mandarin Chinese (no accent), English and Russian. *'Survival' *'Acrobatics' *'Tactical Analysis' *'Stealth' *'Intimidation' Appearances The Flash *Season One **"Pilot" **"Flash vs. Arrow" **"Rogue Air" *Season Two **"Flash of Two Worlds" (Cameo) **"Legends of Today" *Season Three **"Invasion!" *Season Four **"Crisis on Earth X" *Season Five **"Elseworlds" *Season Six Legends of Tomorrow *Season One **"Pilot: Part 1" **"Star City 2146" *Season Two **"Out of Time" **"Invasion!" *Season Three **"Crisis on Earth X" Notes *Before appearing on The Flash, Stephen Amell made his first appearance as Green Arrow in Season One of Arrow. For full details of his appearances within The TV Show Arrow see his page Green Arrow on The Green Arrow Wiki. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Green Arrow (Stephen Amell)/Gallery *Green Arrow Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Oliver_Queen *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Oliver_Queen_(Arrow) Category:The Flash (TV Series) Characters Category:Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series) Characters